Bálsamo de Loony
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Por amor se hacen locuras, pero por amor tambien se hacen actos que por si solos pueden ser horribles pero que con perspectiva son los actos que demuestran mas cariño y amor de todos.


Había pasado una semana exacta desde que Hermione lanzara los canarios contra Ron. Una semana desde que el estúpido Weasley besara a la estúpida Brown. Una semana en la que Hermione había bajado como un fantasma por el castillo. La gente empezó a evitarla, tenía unas ojeras tan pronunciadas que habían consumido su mirada inquisitiva. Los ojos estaban rojos, irritados, vacíos. Agotadas las lágrimas tras la noche recorría el castillo de clase en clase, atendía en ellas y seguía participando como de costumbre, pero al llegar la noche las lagrimas volvían y ella pasaba otro día sin dormir.

No podía seguir así, ella lo sabía y Harry no paraba de recordárselo. No solo Harry, Ginny y Neville preocupados por el comportamiento de la castaña dedujeron fácilmente la causa de tanto pesar. Pero nadie podía consolarla. Bueno… Eso no era cierto y Hermione lo sabía. Ron podría consolarla pero era tan obtuso que aun no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su amiga.

Salió de clases de Transformaciones como una exhalación, la clase había sido lo suficientemente dura como para permitir a Hermione abstraerse en los estudios pero al finalizar tuvo la mala suerte de mirar a la derecha justo a tiempo de ver como Lavender se lanzaba a los brazos de Ron. Desvió la cabeza tan rápido que noto como el cuello chasqueaba como un látigo, pero aun así escuchó el inconfundible sonido que hacían al besarse.

Se le revolvió el estomago y en poco tiempo los ojos se le aguaron y esa sensación de estar ahogándose se incremento con las nauseas que la asaltaron. No podía estar ni un instante más cerca de Ron. Corrió y corrió por los pasillos atestados de gente. Llegó al baño del segundo piso y se encerró en él rezando por que Mirtle no estuviera en ese momento, lo que menos necesitaba era a la fantasma contándole las tragedias de su vida, suficientes desdichas tenía ya en el cuerpo como para aguantar la de los demás.

Por una vez tuvo suerte. Mirtle no estaba allí. Un rápido vistazo para asegurarse un lugar intimo y se dejó caer contra la pared. Se tapó la cara y dejo que sus lagrimas la inundaran, con la vana esperanza de que el llanto calmaría y curaría su alma herida. Allí, acurrucada en una esquina, insignificante y débil. Hermione pasó el resto del día. No supo precisar cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando cuando escucho el claro sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse.

Estaba totalmente convencida de haber hechizado la puerta y de que estaba sellada. Entonces si estaba tan convencida ¿Por qué oía unos pasos ligueros al acercarse? Rezó porque no la viera, no se atrevió ni a alzar la vista para ver quien había entrado. Era lo último que necesitaba que una chismosa la viera llorando, no se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para poder aguantar el embate de bromas y burlas.

Los pasos se acercaron, Hermione notaba algo extraño en esos pasos demasiado sordos como si fueran el sonido de dos pies descalzos. La curiosidad pudo con ella cuando notó el cese de los pasos y una mirada escudriñadora sobre su nuca. Se atrevió a alzar la cabeza un segundo. Apenas unos milímetros que le permitieron ver claramente dos pies descalzos de piel blanca pero manchada por el barro y la hierba. Volvió a bajar la cabeza de inmediato sin atreverse a seguir mirando pero ya sabía quién era.

Se preguntó qué haría Luna Lovegood allí de pie mirándola. No supo que contestar a su propia pregunta. Luna siguió allí de pie con una paciencia digna de una montaña. Ron o Harry ya le habrían preguntado algo, Luna simplemente esperaba tranquila a que ella quisiera hablar. ¿Era eso, qué Luna solo esperaba a que ella quisiera hablar o simplemente estaba allí de pie haciendo gala de sus excentricidades?

Varios minutos después Luna se movió de su sitio y en silencio se sentó justo delante de Hermione. El silencio volvió a invadirlo todo, esta vez Hermione se atrevió a mirar más. Muy despacio, esperando que Luna no notara que se movía, fue levantando la cabeza. Sus ojos de repente se encontraron con una luz gris plata y azul, como un océano que recibe la luz de la luna.

Luna la miraba fijamente con sus ojos saltones que transmitían una sensación de continua sorpresa, pero había algo más, Hermione lo notó en seguida. Conocía lo suficiente a Luna para saber que había algo que no cuadraba en la expresión de la Ravenclaw. Era preocupación. Luna estaba preocupada y nunca la había visto así. Ni siquiera durante la batalla del ministerio cuando sus vidas estaban en constante peligro dejo entrever que sintiera algo más que su habitual interés por todo lo que la rodeaba. Y ahora estaba delante de ella sin saber muy bien porque Luna tenía esa honda preocupación en la mirada.

Hermione se turbo al no ser capaz de averiguar la causa, o a que su mente racional le diera una respuesta que el resto de sí es incapaz de aceptar. Luna estaba preocupada por ella. Y eso era algo que no podía ser, eran compañeras pero nunca habían intimado, hasta Ron tenía más contacto con Luna que ella misma. Y sin embargo hay estaba ella, acuclillada a su lado sin moverse.

- Estoy bien Luna. – Trató de decir Hermione sin mucho convencimiento pues no estaba bien, estaba muy lejos de encontrarse bien.

- No lo estas Hermione. Crees que soy ciega o solo estúpida. – dijo Luna con su habitual y brutal sinceridad que a pesar de que pareciera borde o enfadada por sus palabras, las decía con una indiferencia abrumadora.

- Luna, por favor… - susurró Hermione quien tuvo que bajar la voz para evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios.

- Por favor no. No me voy a ir Hermione ni aunque me prometieras que en el pasillo hay un Snorckac de cuernos arrugados. – contestó Luna levantándose lo suficiente para poder sentarse junto a ella. Hermione no se movía pero sintió el delicado brazo de Luna pasar por detrás de sus hombros y como si no pesara nada tiró de ella y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Luna. Fue demasiado para ella y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez tenía un hombro en el que llorar. Luna no se movió ni un ápice pero su sola presencia reconforto a Hermione que lloró y purgó sus penas como hacía días que no podía hacer.

- Gracias. – dijo Hermione en un susurro sordo cuando dejó por fin de llorar sintiéndose reconfortada. Aun sentía el dolor pero ya no era tan acuciante ni agudo.

- Lo necesitabas. – repuso con simpleza Luna y al momento Hermione notó como la mano de Luna le envolvía la barbilla y tiraba de ella hacía arriba hasta que ambas amigas quedaron mirándose mutuamente. – Y también necesitas esto aunque ahora no lo sepas. – añadió antes de acercarse rápidamente a Hermione y darle un beso rápido, apenas un ligero roce de labios que provocaron en Hermione una descarga de estática como si le hubiera caído un rayo. Había sido su primer beso, y se lo había dado Luna, aunque no sabía muy bien porque una parte de ella creía fervientemente que había sido Ron el que se lo había dado. Tal vez ese impulso irreflexivo de querer tener lo que ya no podemos tener, que su primer beso hubiera sido del hombre al que amaba. Si, lo admitía Hermione Granger estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ronald Weasley. Ya no podía negarlo era una realidad. Miró a Luna empezando a comprender porque la había besado. Quería que reaccionara y que luchara por lo que amaba.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione antes de abrazarla tan fuerte que Luna temió que le partiera la espalda. Hermione se separo de ella y salió del baño no sin antes lavarse un poco la cara. Al quedarse sola, Luna se levantó y suspiro. Lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de lo que su corazón quería y anhelaba pero Hermione amaba a Ron. Luna haría cualquier cosa por ella incluso ayudarla a que el cabezota de Ron cediese a lo que sentía. Pues él también estaba enamorado de Hermione tanto o más de lo que estaba Luna.

Bajo la cabeza mientras negaba, echaba de menos a su madre en estos momentos en los que necesitaba tanto un consejo o al menos apoyo. Nunca había dudado en sus sentimientos ni le parecieron extraños o simplemente creyera que no era natural. Simplemente surgieron y eran reales. ¿Quién era ella para dudar de ellos? ¿Quién era nadie para dudar de lo que ella sentía? Solo ella tenía voz y voto sobre su mente y su cuerpo.

Una luz blanquecina apareció tras ella y se deslizo por el límite de su visión. Luna giro su cabeza pero ya estaba hablando antes de enfocar su vista sobre la translucida Mirtle que flotaba delante de ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Hola Luna. – Saludo con una extraña alegría impropia de ella.

- Hola Mirtle. – respondió con la misma naturalidad. Luna le ofreció una sonrisa sincera; era así Luna podía sentirse mal pero siempre era feliz y se lo demostraba al resto del mundo con sinceridad. – Has vuelto a hablar con Draco.

- El pobre lo está pasando realmente mal. Ojala pudiera decirle algo a alguien para que le ayudase o que el mismo pidiese ayuda. Carga con demasiadas cosas. – dijo Mirtle mientras hacía que se sentaba en medio del aire poniéndose delante de Luna que estaba apoyada en el lavabo.

- ¿Sigue intentando matar a Dumbledore con regalos? – preguntó Luna, había prometido a Mirtle no decir nada de lo que le había dicho. Además tenía la certeza de que el viejo director sabía más de lo que parecía con respecto a Draco.

- No. No quiere arriesgarse a que vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Aun tiene remordimientos por lo de Katie Bell. – respondió la fantasma mientras se movía en el aire con las corrientes que entraban por la ventana. – Ahora esta ofuscado nada le funciona.

- Sabes el otro día vi al profesor Slughorn. Iba a regalar a la profesora Mcgonagall una tetera. Lo curioso es que vi a una alumna de segundo regalarle esa misma tetera hace un mes. – dijo Luna cambiando tan radicalmente de tema que Mirtle se opaco un poco debido a la confusión. – Tengo la sensación de que mi profesor de pociones tiene la costumbre de regalar lo que le regalan. Me imagino que una botella de hidromiel podría regalarla a una persona importante como Dumbledore o el ministro. Por eso mi padre no hace regalos. – Mirtle que había captado algo de lo que le había dicho Luna como una idea perfecta sacudió la cabeza. Creía que Luna lo había dicho como una anécdota pero lo cierto es que le había proporcionado algo increíblemente valioso.

- En mis tiempos no se hacía tal falta de educación o eso pensaba. Yo también tuve a Slughorn de profesor nunca pensé que fuera así. – dijo desganada Mirtle. – Si te no importa tengo que hacer una cosa. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras desaparecía por el techo. Cuando sus pies se perdieron entre la piedra Luna sonrió con algo de malicia. Ella nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas pero estaba desesperada. Entonces recordó algo y su mente estallo de júbilo al haber elaborado un plan que funcionaria a la perfección. Salió corriendo del baño. Y para su suerte encontró a la candidata perfecta para la segunda parte de su plan. Tenía que darle las gracias a Ginny de mantenerla tan bien informada. Se acercó rápidamente a Romilda Vane pero freno a unos metros de ella. Se descolgó la mochila y la examino rápidamente. Encontro un pequeño librito rosa en el fondo. En su portada rezaba: "_Como Encandilar a un hombre en diez sencillos pasos. Pociones y Hechizos para los que aman sin ser amados_" Luna se sentía algo mal por haber comprado ese libro pero ahora le había encontrado una utilidad en la que sus remordimientos no intervendrían.

Espero unos minutos a que Romilda se quedara sola y sigilosamente la siguió hasta que vio la oportunidad de entregarle el libro sin interferencias. Apuntó y se lo lanzó a la cabeza antes de cubrirse en una esquina y lanzarse a sí misma un hechizo desilusionador. Otro hechizo y su voz se convirtió en la de Peeves y con gran descaro le imito haciendo parecer que había sido el Poltergeist quien se lo había lanzado.

Miro a través del brazo de la armadura, Romilda se atusaba el pelo donde el libro la había golpeado mientras maldecía a Peeves y recogía el libro. Enmudeció en cuanto leyó el titulo. Miro a izquierda y derecha comprobando que estuviera sola y lo abrió por el índice. Luna pudo observar con satisfacción como Romilda sonreía con malicia y esperanzas al descubrir algo que la ayudaría en su propio plan. La chica se alejó silbando y guardándose el libro en un bolsillo de la túnica.

Luna sonrió satisfecha, su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Ahora solo rezaba porque el resto siguiera al pie de la letra el plan que les había encomendado sin que se dieran cuenta. Ahora trabajaban por el bien de Hermione sin saberlo.

- Espero que Ron sepa agradecerme todo este esfuerzo. – murmuro Luna yendo a su sala común arrastrando los pies con agotamiento. No tenía fuerzas ni para dar un solo salto. En cuanto llegara a su cuarto se daría una buena ducha y calentaría sus pobres pies. – Hermione lo hago por ti. Se feliz. – añadió en un murmullo quedo antes.


End file.
